


Change of plans

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Penny Parker - Freeform, Tony can't keep his hands to himself, Vaginal Sex, mafia boss tony, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 4 - Cunnilingus, Daddy KinkWhen an unexpected meeting ruins Tony's plans for the day, Tony decides to bring said plans - in this case, his sweet baby girl - with him.





	Change of plans

Tony brushes his fingers over Penny's inner thigh, his lips twitching up at the sharp inhale of breath she takes. Her legs part for him invitingly and Tony gladly accepts her offer, slowly reaching higher.

He rolls his eyes when Natasha clears her throat for the hundredth time and smiles at her unapologetically, ignoring the glare she shoots him. She shakes her head half in disapproval, half in amusement and resumes talking, explaining the oh-so-urgent situation to the rest of the council.

It's Saturday and Tony had actual plans for today before Natasha called him and told him they should have a meeting so she could update everyone on the latest shipment. If you ask Tony, he wasn't really needed here. Yes, he might be the boss but Natasha can handle everything just fine.

Still, she insisted and so, Tony came; and brought his plans with him.

Said plans are sitting on his lap sideways - she insisted on sitting there and Tony couldn't say no to her; he never can, if he's honest -, an arm wrapped around Tony's neck, fingers playing with his hair. Tony was planning to take his baby girl on a date to the beach - where they would go to with one of the private jets, of course - but then this happened. Admittedly Penny seemed more excited about attending the meeting than she was about the jet. Tony was just glad she wasn't disappointed, otherwise he might have had to skip the meeting.

So, here they are, half an hour through the meeting and Penny has started getting bored. At first she sighed and squirmed on his lap, pressing distracting little kisses to Tony's cheek. She was finally pleased only when Tony's hand moved higher on her thigh, and Tony decided to not let such an opportunity go wasted, slipping his hand between her legs under her cute, short dress.

He teases her folds with his fingertips, not surprised to find her underwear already wet. He dips his finger deeper, pressing between the lips of her pussy, feeling the thin material of her panties growing drenched with her slick.

"You're already soaking for daddy, baby," he whispers into her ear just as he pulls her underwear aside, finally able to touch smooth skin. Penny gasps and hides her face into the crook of Tony's neck to stifle her little whimpers, her pussy clenching around Tony's fingers when he eases two digits inside her.

Everyone, except for Natasha, knows better than to mention anything, keeping their eyes mostly away and continuing talking like nothing unusual is happening, even when moans escape Penny's mouth despite her desperate attempts to keep quiet. His sweet baby girl is still so new to receiving pleasure, still so sensitive to every little touch that it's hard for her to stay completely silent. Tony makes a mental note to give all the council a raise; they deserve it for still acting so professionally.

He turns his attention to the meeting when he realizes Natasha is actually talking to him, but he doesn't stop working his fingers in and out of Penny's cunt.

"Do you think the cops will be a problem? That's a new district for us; they don't know us there," she says, a serious frown on her face.

"Nah, I've already taken care of it," he says with a shrug and she at least looks pleased with that, trusting that Tony has everything under control; and truly, he does. Deciding that he has participated in the meeting more than enough, Tony goes back to more important things, only absently humming in agreement as the conversation goes on.

He traces Penny's folds with his thumb before finding her clit, applying just a little bit of pressure there, smiling when Penny's thighs tighten around his forearm.

"D- daddy," she whines quietly, slightly rocking her hips and trying to grind onto his fingers.

"I missed you so much, baby girl. Can't wait to have my mouth on your sweet little pussy," he whispers to her, not surprised when she moans a little too loud; she loves it when he talks to her like this, even if it always makes her blush. Tony flashes an almost apologetic smile to Natasha and the others, but can't hide the smugness in his expression. He likes that everyone can see who Penny belongs to, who makes that sweet, lovely girl moan like a trained whore.

"A- are we gonna stay here much longer, daddy?" She asks, sounding breathless, her inner walls quivering around Tony's fingers.

"Why, sweetheart? Aren't you having fun?" Tony teases and rubs at her clit more firmly, eliciting a surprised squeak from her, her grip on his hair tightening instinctively.

"I want m- more, daddy. Please," she says in that sweet needy voice of hers and Tony's half hard cock twitches beneath her. He thought he could resist and wait for a couple of hours but he really wants to touch her and taste her _now_. Penny makes him feel horny all the damned time, like a fucking teenager again; it's crazy. 

Tony loves it- loves her.

"Pretty please, daddy? I'm so, so horny, I need you," she tries again, her breath tickling his skin as she whispers into his ear. She presses a small kiss on his neck and then pulls away, already pouting, brown doe-eyes looking at Tony pleadingly and _goddammit it_ Tony is weak.

"Time for a break," he announces, voice loud and firm, already wrapping his hands around Penny's tiny waist and lifting her up, putting her to sit right in front of him on top of the desk.

"Tony-"

"I said we're taking a fucking break, Natasha. Out, everyone, _now_," he orders and as expected no one dares to question him, quickly heading outside. "No one comes back until I say so," he says right before they close the door and then he turns his attention to Penny who has a broad grin on her face.

"_Daddy!_ I didn't know you would do that!" She says, sounding almost disapproving but then she giggles and her smile only grows wider.

"Couldn't wait anymore, baby. Come on, take that off," he tells her and tugs her dress up, helps her remove it before doing the same with her cute panties, leaving her completely naked before him.

He grunts in appreciation, his hands already greedily reaching for her, kneading her round tits and toying with her stiff nipples before drifting lower, nudging her legs apart. He guides her to lie down on the desk and he doesn't waste any time before burying his face between her milky thighs, lapping at her plump, wet folds with the flat of his tongue, groaning in pleasure as her taste floods his mouth.

Penny whines and brings her hands to the back of his head, keeping him there as if Tony would even think leaving her like that now. They don't have much time for games and teasing, anyway.

He maneuvers her easily and pulls her closer, moving her legs over his shoulders. He sucks on her smooth inner lips and traces them with the tip of his tongue before finally sliding it inside her, both of them moaning as he enters her. Tight wet heat engulfs his tongue, managing to make Tony hungrier for her, feeling like he's been starving and now wants to fucking devour her whole.

He licks into her, mouth working on her sweet pussy with experienced strokes, and runs his hands up her sides, cupping her tits, slightly squeezing them, relishing how it makes Penny gasp and whine.

He fucks her with his tongue at a steady fast pace, feeling her wetness dripping out of her cunt, his beard drenching with her sweet slick. He alternates between thrusting his tongue inside her and sucking on her clit, eliciting all kinds of pretty sounds from her, loud enough that everyone outside is probably able to hear her.

"I- oh God, _daddy_... I'm- I'm really close," she moans and Tony redoubles his efforts, flicking her clit with his tongue and applying just enough pressure on the little nub to make her throb, a new gush of wetness coming out of her and dripping down on the desk.

It only takes a few seconds after that for Penny to reach her orgasm, her whole body shuddering and her thighs tightening around Tony's head, a loud cry of the word _daddy_ falling from her lips as she comes.

Tony keeps placing kisses on her folds and inner thighs, nibbling softly on her soft skin. He, simultaneously, works his pants open and hastily drags them down around his thighs along with his boxers, sighing in relief as he frees his hard cock.

"How about we make daddy come now, sweetheart?" He asks and Penny perks up at that, standing up on shaking legs, immediately straddling Tony's lap, eager to sink onto his cock.

Tony lets out a gruff groan as inch after inch of his cock slides inside Penny's weeping cunt, her slick making the way in easier, delicate red lips stretching wide around the girth of his dick.

"Fuck. You're so big, daddy," Penny sighs, almost dreamily, and rocks her hips, grinding on his cock, driving him even deeper inside her; she always takes him so well. 

Tony growls and bucks up, starting to fuck into her right away, encouraged by Penny's lustful moans; besides, she's already wet and stretched open thanks to his tongue, her inner walls relaxed after her orgasm.

Her tits bounce prettily up and down as he manhandles her, lifting her up and all but slamming her mercilessly down onto his hard cock, drawing a needy whine from her every time he thrusts inside.

"You feel so good, baby... And you're so fucking wet for me, so eager for daddy. My sweet baby girl," he says between his pants and Penny whimpers needily at the words, her cunt spasming around him.

He feels his orgasm approaching already and he thrusts up into her tight body more urgently, revels in the way she responds to him; squirming and whining, clenching around his cock.

"You want daddy to fill you up, baby?"

"Yes- yes please," Penny replies immediately, biting at her bottom lip hard as Tony grinds his cock against her slick inner walls, knowing how easy it is to drive his baby girl crazy.

"Yeah, of course you want daddy's seed into your sweet, tight pussy. Soon, baby. _Really fucking soon._"

Penny moans against his mouth when he kisses her, his pace stuttering as he sloppily fucks her mouth with his tongue, his damp beard rubbing against her smooth skin. She's already so fucking wet, Tony can't wait to come inside her, make her sloppy used pussy even messier.

His grunt comes out muffled against Penny's mouth when Tony's orgasm finally hits him and he pumps his cum inside her, her clenching walls milking him empty.

"Yeah that's it, sweetheart, that's it," he rasps and reaches to rub at her clit, driving her to the edge with a few efficient strokes. 

They both moan and pant as they ride out the waves of their climaxes, and Tony stops moving only when even the last drop of his load is inside his baby girl’s greedy hole.

"Thanks, daddy," she says sweetly and Tony chuckles, leaning in to peck her lips.

"I promise you we'll have even more fun when we're done with this, okay baby? You just gotta be a little bit patient."

"I can do that," Penny says with a proud, wide grin, always eager to please him.

"Of course you can. And you'll keep daddy's cum inside your tight little cunt, won't you sweetheart?"

Penny nods determinedly, clenching around his dick. "I'll do my best!" She promises and Tony can't help smiling at her adoringly, bringing his hand to her face to smooth her hair back, tucking it behind her ear.

"Good girl," he says and lets her move when she starts to slowly lift herself up. If he were twenty years younger his cock would be rock hard in seconds just at the sight of her beautiful baby. Now, he simply lets his eyes rake over her greedily, admiring her gorgeous body as she's getting dressed. 

His gaze is drawn between Penny's legs, to the plump red lips of her pussy, shining with slick and saliva. She already looks thoroughly fucked and used even though this was truly nothing compared to what Tony is already planning to do to her later when they finish with this.

Maybe he'll have to cut the meeting short, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!😀❤️


End file.
